All I want for Christmas is you
by Zelosfangurl
Summary: Tomonori and Tsukasa celebrate Christmas together.TsukasaxTomonori fluff. One-shot!


**Warning- this fan fiction contains shonen-ai (which may offend normal people)**

It was an extremely cold winter in Japan. Tsukasa shivered even though he wore the warmest fluffy sweater that he had, outside that day while he was walking home from school with Kaname and Itsuki that day.

" Did you get Mana a Christmas present, Kaname?" Itsuki asked playfully. Kaname blushed.

" Is that a _yes_?" he asked chuckling to himself.

" It's none of your business." Kaname mumbled. Itsuki decided to lay off of Kaname and go for Tsukasa instead.

" Sooo," Itsuki asked nosily, " did you get Tomonori a present?" Tsukasa made a nervous shy face. WHACK! A textbook hits Itsuki in the head.

" Don't pick on Tsukasa." Tomonori said calmly, retraining his anger.

" Geez," Itsuki mumbled, rubbing the back of his head(Itsuki had to the book out of his head)in a tone like his parents had just punished him, and "I was just asking him a question."

" You were bullying him." Kaname mumbled(witness).

" Kaname," Itsuki whined as if Kaname had betrayed him, " how could you do that to your best friend, you heartless monster?"

" Whatever." Kaname said walking toward the entrance of his house.

" Where are you going?" Itsuki asked curiously.

"My house." Kaname said calmly.

"Why?" Itsuki asked.

" I've got to prepare for Christmas," Kaname mumbled, " it is tomorrow after all."

"It is," Itsuki excited(clueless), " I thought it was the day after tomorrow!"

Kaname is already gone. Itsuki is left alone with Tomonori and Tsukasa.

" That's rude." Itsuki mumbled.

" Thank you, Tomonori-san." Tsukasa thanked him, blushing a little.

" It was nothing Tsukasa." Tomonori replied. The two hug lovingly. Itsuki's jaw drops.

" Ewww," he said backing away from the couple, " that's just plain wrong, I can't stay here."

He ran away as far as he could run until he was nowhere to be seen (go away Itsuki, this is a TomonorixTsukasa)

" It's Christmas tomorrow," Tomonori brought up, " is there anything you want?"

" No," Tsukasa said truthfully, " nothing at all."

_All I want is you ,Tomonori._ Tsukasa thought.

" Are you sure?" Tsukasa questioned him again. Tsukasa nodded _yes_.

The snow frosted onto the priest's house as Tsukasa and Tomonori entered the small entrance way. Tsukasa yawned.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." Tsukasa mumbled.

" Are you sure," Tomonori asked, " it's only 6:00?"

" I'm really tired." he simply said as he walked inside of his room and snuggling onto his comfy mattress and into his cloth covers.

_I want to sleep so I can give Tomonori his present._ Tsukasa thought as he slowly drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

That night he woke up, having another one of his nightmares. He slowly creaked Tomonori's door open to see that he was wide-awake.

" Um, Tomonori," Tsukasa mumbled blushing a whole lot, " I had a nightmare."

" You can sleep in here." Tomonori calmly replied.

Tsukasa lay his fluffy sleeping bag next to Tomonori's. He slipped into it quietly, trying not to disturb Tomonori.

" What do you really want for Christmas," the half asleep Tomonori asked, " there has to be something."

Tsukasa leaned over to the side of Tomonori and whispered very quietly into his ear, " All I want for Christmas is you."

Tsukasa wrapped his arms Tomonori's shoulders and fell asleep on Tomonori's bare chest. That night, Tsukasa rested the most peaceful rest he had ever rested in his life.

The next morning Tsukasa awoke to see that Tomonori was gone. He got up immediately and got dressed quickly. Tomonori was waiting by the most beautiful Christmas tree Tsukasa had ever seen in his life. All of the ornaments were clear and crystal like, each beautiful ornament had a ribbon tied to the top and was set in a beautiful formation as if it had been planned out. And an angel sat on the top, but for some strange reason instead of the wings sprouting out of the back, they sprouted instead from the head?

" Merry Christmas." Tomonori mumbled softly, handing Tsukasa his present. The wrapping was wonderful. It was silver with small pink hearts spread all over it, and the ribbon was a crimson red color. Tsukasa remembered Tomonori's present.

" Um, here's your present, Tomonori." Tsukasa mumbled nervously. He held out a present that looked nothing like Tomonori's, it was wrapped in messy pink wrapping that looked as if it had just been lazily taped together (but he tried). The dark pink wrapping had angels upon it and was tied with a white ribbon.

They exchanged presents. Tomonori opened his first, finding a silver pendent shaped like a heart, but half of the small present was missing.

" I have the other side." Tsukasa said blushing holding up the other piece stringed onto a necklace.

" Thank you," Tomonori mumbled, " now open mine."

Tsukasa opened the wrapping slowly, trying not to rip it. To his surprise all that lay in the fancily decorated box was a little piece of paper. Tsukasa unfolded the small piece of paper that read:

I love you Tsukasa 

The astonished Tsukasa clasp his hands over his mouth as tears slowly streamed from his pretty violet eyes. Tomonori's face turned completely red.

" Oh, Tomonori," Tsukasa cried wrapping his arms around him, " this is the best present ever!"

**The End**

A/N- they're sooo cute together! Please write a review.


End file.
